The Evil Inside
by Wolfangel33
Summary: It was completely black but with glowing red eyes that got brighter with every soul it destroyed. It had gleaming white fangs and claws for fingers. The shadow lives purely to cause trouble.
1. Demon

The Evil Inside

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _This is my new story The Evil Inside, the reason why it's so short is because it's just a prologue. I hope you like my new story. Here's chapter 1._**

Chapter 1: Demon

 _Nobody's POV_

An evil shadow blended into the darkness; its red eyes gleamed. The purpose of its existence was nothing good. For all it lived for, was to cause mischief to those around it. To bring out the evil inside.

The shadow darted across the rooftop, searching for its next victims. It picks a group of close friends and turns them against each other. He doesn't even need to do that, he just does it for pleasure. Once it's caused its mischief, the shadow chooses its favourite toy and destroys its soul from the inside.

The shadow looks similar to a person, with some differences. It was completely black but with glowing red eyes that got brighter with every soul it destroyed. It had gleaming white fangs and claws for fingers. The shadow lives purely to cause trouble.

The shadow suddenly jerked forwards … it sensed something. Four beings with bright, good hearts. Its mouth formed a grin as it started to think of all the fun it would have.

It searched the rooftops looking for these beings when he finally found them. They were each easily identified by their colours: blue, red, purple and orange. The shadow studied them closely, trying to decipher who would be best to go first. Finally, it made its decision.

The shadow turned into a cloud of smoke and put on a burst of speed; aiming for the blue one's heart.

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _Well there you go, that was chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it and please favourite, follow and review._**

 ** _Wolfangel33 xx_**


	2. Darkened

**The Evil Inside**

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I am so sorry I haven't updated in a whole month! I've just had a really busy past few weeks, a sleepover on two weekends in a row, dance rehearsal for six hours on one of the, and just this last weekend I had two dance shows on the Saturday and Sunday, all while having a four-week science project due on Tuesday. But this is my last week in school before I leave year 8 and start the summer holidays. I will try to update quicker next time but in the meantime, here's chapter 2.**_

Chapter 2: Darkened

 _Mikey's POV_

 _That dream was terrifying; well I'd say it's more of a nightmare than a dream._ I woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning today over one stupid dream that terrified me. It started off in a white room …

 _(Dream)_

In the white room, there were four glowing orbs – each coloured golden.

As I moved closer towards them, I felt a wave of happiness flow through me. I smiled. But the feeling didn't last long, as it was soon replaced with a cold atmosphere. I looked towards the orbs again to see that they were fading. The room grew colder and the walls turned grey, as the orbs darkened.

I watched as their late faded away until they all turned dark grey. _What's happening to them?_ My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crunching sound. I looked towards the darkest orb to see a large crack going down the middle.

I gasped as a sudden burst of emotions ran through me; pain and fear were all I felt. The lights turned off. It was pitch black. I ran forwards, every now and then tripping over my own feet; I couldn't see a thing. I jerked suddenly as I almost fell off what felt like a cliff edge. It was kind of like an edge of a cube. I had almost run off one of its edges.

Lights turned on behind me and I slowly turned to face them. Once I saw that there was nothing there, I allowed myself to relax.

Suddenly something charged out of the darkness and right towards me. That something was like a shadow only it had red eyes. As it got closer and closer, I panicked and began walking backwards so I could get away; instead, I soon realised that I'd made a big mistake. Being as clumsy as I am, I managed to move too far backwards and stumbled off the edge. I screamed as I fell into darkness.

 _(End dream)_

After that, I awoke with a start at 5am and couldn't get back to sleep. The dream really bothered me so I decided to meditate on it (and if I'm meditating it must be serious). My brothers found me in the morning, sat in a lotus position in the dojo. They asked me what I was meditating on and I told them it was nothing. They didn't need to know so there was no need to get them worried, after all, it was only just a dream … well, nightmare.

0000000000

 _(Rooftops)_

 _Leo's POV_

I gasped as my body turned cold and my eyes immediately shut. It was as if I'd just teleported because when I opened my eyes all I could see was a dark room with one light in the middle of it. _Horror movie much?_

A shadow suddenly stepped out of the darkness, its fangs and red eyes making it look even more intimidating. It charged towards me, claws out, and I drew my swords. I used my katanas to shield me just before it managed to hit me.

"Hello, Leonardo." It sneered; its voice sounded as if a thousand people were speaking.

"What and who are you?" I asked as I struggled to push against. The creature grinned.

"I am darkness … a shadow." It replied, its white fangs gleaming in the darkness. "I have had many names, including Shadow but the one I prefer most is Demon. It just sounds so evil, so mysterious." Demon replied, it suddenly swooped down and pulled my legs from beneath me. It then sped behind me and put its claws to my throat; pausing my movements to get up. A cold chill ran down my spine.

"What … do you … gain from all … this?" I rasped as a drop of red blood slid down my neck.

"All I gain from this is pleasure; I only do it for fun." Demon answered. This confused me.

"But … why?" I asked, Demon loosened its grip and rolled his eyes at me.

"I live in the spiritual plane, there's nothing fun there. All I do all day is just sit around. Plus if you were an evil spirit and had special powers, wouldn't you use them to have fun?" The shadow replied and I took the opportunity Shadow presented me.

Because it had loosened its grip, I was able to bring my hand up and push his arm away giving me the chance to get away. I rushed to my feet and got to the opposite side of the room.

"Well done, Leonardo. But you will not escape me." It threatened. Demon let out a loud roar and a cloud of black dust appeared. Once it cleared, it revealed a large blue dragon glaring at me. It flew forward, my swords disappeared and I cowered away as the being crashed into me.

000000000

 _Mikey's POV_

Leo suddenly gasped and we all turned towards him. His eyes slid shut and his head drooped down so it was resting on his shoulder, though he continued to stand.

"Leo?" I asked. Raph pushed past me and started to shake our older brother.

"Leo!?" He shouted and Donnie had to pull him back. Raph spun to face him. "Donnie! What's wrong with him?!"

"I don't know Raph." Donnie countered. "So stop shouting at me."

As Raph and Donnie continued to argue, I turned back to Leo. I watched him for a minute … nothing happened. I was about to interfere in the argument when Leo's eyes shot open … red eyes shot open.

"Uh … guys." I said, Leo's eyes locked with mine.

"It's not my fault this happened Raph, so I don't know why you're blaming me!" Donnie shouted.

"Guys!" I interfered, a bit louder this time; Leo's mouth formed a grin.

"Stay out of this Mikey!" Raph growled but still didn't turn to face me. The two of them were sucked into a world of their own, where all that mattered was their argument.

"GUYS!" I shouted and they finally turned towards me.

"WHAT!?" They both screamed.

I pointed to Leo and said, "Our brother looks like a demon!"

"L … Leo." Donnie stated. Raph stepped forward slightly.

"What's wrong with ya?" He asked. Leo's red eyes scanned over all of us.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Leo said as he pulled out his katana. His green skin turned grey, his shell turned dark slate grey and his plastron turned slate grey. He charged forwards; swords at the ready.

Leo slashed at Raph, who deflected the attack using his sais.

"Leo, what's wrong with ya?!" Raph shouted.

"Why nothing Raphael, I'm perfectly fine. It's only a game." Leo smirked and managed to break out of Raph's hold. He sweep kicked Raph's legs from beneath him and raised his katanas for the finishing blow. Before he could, though, he was stopped by Donnie using his boe staff to knock one of his swords out of his hands. The sword slid across the rooftop till it hit one of the rooftop's boarders. Leo growled and spun around to glare at Donnie. Donnie didn't back down, though, instead, he ejected the blade out of the end of his boe staff and charged at Leo.

Donnie prepared to do a kick at Leo but at the last moment, he switched to a punch instead; hitting Leo in the chest and knocking the air out of him. Just as Donnie was about to knock him out, though, Leo suddenly kicked Donnie's legs from beneath him and Donnie fell to the ground.

I ran forward and managed to get a hit on Leo's arm using my nunchucks; my brother dropped his last sword. He let out a loud howl of pain and gave me a piercing death glare. He bared his fangs at me and growled. I backed away a little as Leo's newfound fangs were quite intimidating. Out of nowhere, though, a black fog surrounded my brother and everything went silent.

Then, out of the fog came a giant blue dragon. My brother and I gasped as Leo's chi spirit pinned me down to the ground. He brought his claws up, readying himself for the finishing blow.

"No Leo! Stop!" I shouted and suddenly Leo froze. He shouted in pain and shook his head. The black fog covered him again and he emerged as Leo but when I got a good look at him, I saw that his eyes kept changing from a normal red.

"Guys!" Leo called.

"Leo?" We questioned, Leo's eyes were still flashing red.

"What is it?!"

"Are you okay?"

"What's wrong with ya?!"

"Guys listen to me!" Leo started. "Break my swords!"

"What?" I asked. Leo's eyes were flashing slower now.

"Just do it, break them!" Leo ordered and his eyes stayed red. He growled and turned towards us. I spotted one of his swords at the edge of the roof. Donnie and Raph went far the sword Leo had dropped while trying to talk to us and I went for the one at the edge of the roof.

I ran to the other side of the roof; I saw out of the corner of my eye: Raph distracting Leo while Donnie reached for the sword. Raph wasn't really fighting Leo, he knew he wasn't in control. It wasn't his fault this happened. I grabbed Leo's weapon and took a moment to study it. _What's his sword got anything to do with it?_ I searched for any differences the sword had gained and managed to find one. His sword handles were black. _That must be it!_

"Guys! Smash the handles!" I ordered and Donnie turned to me.

"What? Why?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Just do it!" I shouted. Donnie threw the sword on the ground and used his foot to smash the handle. Leo screamed in pain and grimaced while holding his head as his body started flashing between normal and possessed. While he was distracted, I took the opportunity to smash his other weapon. As I did so, the volume of Leo's screams increased and he fell to the ground. I looked back at sword to see it wasn't broken but had its normal handles back; red leather with gold diamonds.

The shouted stopped and I looked up to see Leo lying on the ground, still as ever. My brothers and I weren't sure what to do. We could either run up to him and risk being attacked or stay behind but risk Leo needing our help. He suddenly groaned and got up so he was on his hands and knees.

" … Leo?" I cautiously asked and Leo's normal midnight blue eyes met mine.

"What … happened?" Leo asked, confused.

"You mean … you don't remember?" Donnie asked as Leo stood up.

"What's to remember? We were on patrol and then it went black and I suddenly woke up here." Leo answered and looked at us, even more, confused now.

"Leo … you were possessed or something." Raph replied and Leo took a step back in surprise.

"I … I don't remember."

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Once again, I'm so sorry I took so long. I mean I had a very busy past three weeks. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update sooner this week.**_

 _ **Wolfangel33 xx**_


	3. Beginning

The Evil Inside

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I'm really sorry for the late update but I've just been so busy over the holidays even though I thought that because I was off I'd have more time to write, well guess I was wrong. Thank you for the reviews, shout out to:  
**_ **Orange Dash**

 **Leo Lover 2016**

 _ **Thank you for still sticking with my story everyone and I hope you enjoy chapter 3.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, and by the way I've added in the battle nexus and daimyo from 2003 tmnt because it'll help in the plot later on.**_

Chapter 3: Beginning

 _Mikey's POV_

 _I think I should tell my brothers about that dream. I mean it does seem to be linked with what's going on. But how do I tell them: "Oh by the way, I had a strange dream the other day that might be related to what's happening. But for some reason when I had it I decided not to tell you." Yeah, that'd be the perfect way … you know what, they're all in the kitchen right now so I could just come out and say it. Yeah, I'll do that. Okay, here we go._

I lifted my quilt from on top of me and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Although I think I stood up to fast cause' I got a major head rush.

Once the dizziness had passed I got up again, slower this time, and made my way through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." I said cheerfully as I entered. My brothers and Sensei were sat around the kitchen table eating cereal. _Of course that's the only thing they don't burn._

"Good morning my son." Splinter greeted, as my brother followed suit. I sat down and put on a serious face.

"Look guys … there's something we need to talk about."

 _(Flashback)_

After Leo had returned back to normal he decided that it would be better if we just went in for the night, so we did. And while my brothers filled Leo in on what happened, all I could think about was that dream. _It must've been related to tonight's … incident, but why did I get the dream and had the others got it too?_ I had so many questions but no one to answer them.

When we finally got home, Donnie suggested that we watch a movie, to help us all relax. But honestly I just needed some time to myself, so naturally I declined. They did give me odd looks at how I rejected a movie as I usually suggest them, but so much had happened that night and I was just too damn tired. So I crawled into bed and went to sleep … well tried to. I lay there for like an hour, trying to delete all images of Leo attacking us from my mind.

 _(End Flashback)_

"Look guys … there's something we need to talk about." I stated and all eyes turned to me. I took a deep breath. _Here we go._

"A few nights ago, I had a strange dream which I think might be related to last night." I looked at them expectantly and received their nods of approval for me to continue. "In the dream I started off in this white room with four glowing golden orbs inside. As I got closer to them I felt happiness flow through me but then suddenly it was replaced with a cold atmosphere. The orbs started to fade, the room grew colder and the walls turned grey. They eventually all turned into a dark grey, but then the darkest one cracked and I suddenly felt a burst of cold and pain run through me. The lights turned off and it was pitch black. I started running but almost ran off some sort of cliff. Lights turned on behind me and I turned around to see that nothing was there. But then some sort of being charged out of the darkness and aimed straight for me. The being looked like a shadow, but had glowing red eyes."

"Red eyes, huh?" Leo started, "I recognise that from somewhere."

"Leo are you remembering anything?" Donnie asked.

"Well, I don't think it was from my time when I was actually under his control. It feels like it was before that. But anyway, carry on Mikey." Leo finished.

"Okay, and as it got closer towards me, I panicked and stumbled backwards managing to fall off the cliff. After that I jolted awake and couldn't get back to sleep with that dream still on my mind. So I did the next best thing to get rid of it."

"You meditated." Raph finished for me, I nodded.

"So that's why we found you in the dojo the other day. Why didn't you tell us?" Donnie asked.

"Well … I don't know. At the time I just thought it was just some dream and that it wouldn't really have an effect on our lives." I answered. _Lies all lies, you knew that was gonna have an effect on our lives. You thought that you could handle it yourself, but just like always you needed help._ "Guess I was wrong."

Thanks for the info Mikey, I think it would be best if we all stay on guard. You too Master Splinter, let us know if anything happens down at the battle nexus." Leo ordered.

"I will my son, but are you sure that it would be best for me to go now?" Splinter asked.

"Master Splinter, the Daimyo needs your help, it is best for you to go and offer him your assistance." Donnie reasoned.

"Perhaps you're are right my son, but that does not mean I will take my time while I'm there. I am going to try to be back as soon as possible but as of now I must leave." Splinter said as he stood up from the table to grab his things.

"We'll see you when you get back Sensei." I said cheerfully.

 _Raph's POV_

"You know what guys? I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, so since we have no training I'm just gonna head back to bed." I said with a yawn.

"Alright then Raph, we'll see you later." Leo stated. I stood and excited the kitchen, went through the living room and entered my bedroom. I fell on top of my bed and immediately went asleep.

 _Nobody's POV_

The Demon followed Raph out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. It hid in the corner and waited for Raphael to fall asleep. Fortunately for it, as soon as Raph got into bed he was asleep.

Demon slowly made its way to the sleeping turtle. And once it had made it to the foot of the bed, it struck. Leaping into the air, it turned into a mist and aimed straight for Raphael's heart.

 _Raph's POV_

 _Where am I?_ I opened my eyes to see nothing, literally nothing. All that was there was black. _Black, black, black! Give me some colour!_ I spun around continuously trying to find some sort of light. I froze. A scratching noise sounded from behind me.

As I was about to turn around, I suddenly felt something sharp being pressed against my neck. A light appeared a few meters away from me.

"I wouldn't make any sudden movement if I were you. Any kind of them could lead to a very … messy situation." A thousand voices threatened.

"You're the demon from Mikey's dream, aren't you?" I asked.

" … Mikey, hm. Is he the orange one?" It replied.

"Yeah."

"Then yes, I am the demon from his dream and you won't believe how fun it was to scare him!" It answered, gleefully.

"Hey! No one messes with my little brother but me!" I shouted. I reached my hand down to my holster and quickly grabbed my sai, swinging it up to the slice of the shadow's wrist. It screamed in pain as I darted away from the darkness and into the light in front of me.

I turned around to face the creature, who was holding his wrist in pain. It slowly raised its head high enough so that its red eyes glared into mine.

"Good thing this grows back." It sneered and I watched as a weird sort of black goo came out of the place where its vanes should be and formed a hand (Kind of like Venom from Marvel goo). It slowly started walking towards me.

"Well Raphael, I'm bored of this game." It said.

"Game! What sort of game is this! It's more like a horror film than a game!" I shouted and took a step backwards every time it took a step forwards.

"Anyway, I'm ready for the next one." It ran forwards and suddenly a mist appeared. Then a giant Bengal tiger charged out of the fog and straight for me. It pounced.

 _Mikey's POV_

"Raph lunch is ready!" I shouted, no answer. "Raph?"

I ran upstairs and knocked on his door while cheerfully saying. "Raphie! It's time to get up, otherwise your lunch s gonna get-"

I almost fell forward when the door was slammed open.

"Wow Raph, you're … in a … bad … mood." I had looked up to see glowing red eyes where his normal green ones should be and a grey body.

"Guy-!" I started but was cut off by a hand covering my mouth and a sai to my throat.

"Shush, wouldn't want the others knowing now would we?" Suddenly Raph took his hand away from my mouth, reached down for his other weapon and hit me on the head with the butt of his sai, all in the space of a second.

"That's right, nighty night."

 _Donnie's POV_

"Hey Donnie! Could you come up here, I think there's something wrong with Mikey?" Raph shouted.

I put down my invention and sighed. "Coming!" Then stood up and trudged upstairs. "What has he done this time?" I mumbled.

"Alright, where is … Mikey!" I gasped. There lying on the floor against Raph's door was a beaten up Michelangelo with his eyes closed.

"Hey Donnie." I heard Raph say from behind me.

"Raph, how did this happen?" I asked.

"Oh well, we were just playing a game and I may have gotten a little too violent." Raph explained as I continued to examine him.

"What kind of game do you call this Raph? … Raph?" I called again. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I turned around only to see red eyes piercing into mine before my eyelids started to droop. _He must've hit a pressure point._

Darkness.

 _Demon's POV_

 _Now for the last target._

 _Leo's POV_

"Raphael, what are you doing? I know you're there." I stated. I was in the dojo and was practising my katas when I sensed Raphael's presence behind me.

"Oh Leonardo." He said in a sing song voice. "You ready to do this?" His voice changed to a serious one.

"Do what Raph?" I asked as I turned around to face him, slightly annoyed at the interruption. What I saw shocked me.

"It's game time?" He stated.

"Raph, what is wrong with your eyes and why are you grey." I asked.

"Oh, you don't remember?" He said." It's me Demon, you know the one that infiltrated your mind and made you fight your brothers."

"So you're the one responsible for that." I accused as I tightened my grip on my katana.

"Why yes, yes I am?" He answered with pride. "Now to repeat my question from earlier … You ready to do this?"

"Oh, I'm ready alright. To kick your ass straight out of my brother's body." I replied.

"Big talk for a promise you might not keep, but if you say so." I lunged forward and aimed my katana for his chest which he deflected by trapping my sword in the gaps between the Sai's blades. We then broke apart and circled each other, until Raph charged towards me with his Sais out. I swung my katana down, pushing his Sais to the ground, then kicked his legs from beneath him and readied myself for his next attack. Raph jumped to his feet and I jumped into the air and lunged at him with my sword, which was once again deflected. But luckily I was able to turn my katana to a different angle, knocking one of the Sais out of his hand. We readied ourselves again and charged into each other. I managed to get his other Sai out of his hand by slicing my blade sideways and hitting his Sai, but then he roundhouse kicked my arm, making me drop my sword. He aimed a punch for my face but I managed to catch it midway. _Raph's Sais, the guys said that they needed to smash my sword handles for me to turn back._ _Maybe_ _it's the same for Raph._ I sweep-kicked Raph's legs from beneath him and ran for the Sai I'd just knocked out of his hand. I smashed the handle and Raph started screaming in pain I looked for Raph's other Sai and saw it lodged in the dojo wall. I pulled and pulled on it, but it wouldn't move.

"Oh no you don't!" I heard Demon (not Raph's voice) say. I turned to face him to see his eyes flashing from red to green and him mastering all his strength to turn his chi spirit. I looked back at the Sai, trying to ignore the giant tiger behind me and focus on getting the Sai out so I can break it. After what felt like ages, I finally got an idea, I spun around and high kicked the Sai, breaking its handle. Demon released an ear wrenching scream and out the corner of my eye I saw Donnie enter supporting a beaten up Mikey. I looked back at the Sai to see it was all fixed and new. Raph had finally ended that horrible scream and was back to normal.

"Raph … are you okay?" Donnie asked.

"I feel a bit woozy." Raph said as he stood up. "What … What happened?"

"You mean … you don't remember either." Mikey said, Raph shook his head.

 _Nobody's POV_

As Demon left Raph's body, it screeched in it's mind, outraged by it's defeat. 'But no matter' it thought, that was just the beginning, it had two more toys to play with.

 _Leo's POV_

 _I suddenly felt like I had had a major head rush and I gasped._

" _Guys … I remember … everything."_

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Once again, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but I've just been so busy recently that I haven't really had a chance to update. But last night I told myself that I wasn't gonna go to sleep until I finished writing this chapter (I ended up staying up until half three in the morning) and I typed it all up this morning within two hours. Anyway, I'm going away on holiday to Scotland soon and I won't be back till the start of September, but I'm not sure whether I'll have internet there so I may not be able to update. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3, please favourite follow and review.**_


	4. What if?

The Evil Inside

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Oh my gosh, it's been six months! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've just had so many tests and so much homework, I haven't had time. And in my defence I wrote this chapter a few days ago but I couldn't update because we had no internet. But I've finally updated and I know it's a bit shorter than usual but it's something right? Anyway enjoy the chapter.**_

Chapter 4: What if?

 _Mikey's POV_

*"Guys … I remember … everything."*

"I started off in a black room, with one light in the middle of it. Then that shadow being Mikey was talking about stepped out of the darkness. Only this creature clearly had white fangs and red eyes. It attacked me but I managed to block it. It started to speak to me and it's voice sounded as though a thousand were speaking at once. Anyway, I asked him questions and it said that it was darkness, a literal shadow, it's name was Demon and that the reason it was doing this was for fun. I asked it why and he told me that it was from the spiritual plane and it was evil."

"So we now know that it is a spirit." Donnie stated.

"Right." Leo replied. " It then told me that this was just the beginning of a nightmare and then it turned into a giant blue dragon and dove into me. After that, it's all black apart from when I was speaking to you guys and after I woke up."

"But, how did you know to break the sword handles?" I asked and Leo turned to me.

"Well, when I was speaking to you during the fight, my soul self-was conscious as it fought Demon. But because it was inside me, I could hear it's thoughts and meaning I could hear it's weaknesses, which I then told you guys about."

After we continued to ask questions, we each split off to different places. Leo went to Sensei's room to meditate, Raph went to the dojo to use his punching bag, Donnie went into his lab to do … whatever he does in there and I went into the living room to play video games.

0000000000

 _Leo's POV_

' _I need to meditate on these recent issues.'_ Was my excuse for leaving the room, but in truth, I would've rather talked about what's happening instead. However, everyone else had other plans, so I decided to do the same.

I thought that the best way for me to get into a deep trance was to mediate in Splinter's room, as previously done.

I sat down, relaxed and closed my eyes. Not long after, I was in a deep meditative trance.

 _I don't get it, why are we the ones with all these problems? I mean I get it with the Shredder, Purple Dragons, and Krang. But now we're going into battle against a spirit! We can't fight a demon … I can't fight a demon. How can I protect my brothers if I'm used against them? I'm not strong enough. Demon was able to win our fight easily. I can't let that happen again, I don't want to see the fear in my brother's eyes; fear of me. But I can't protect them … I'm not strong enough._

0000000000

 _Raph's POV_

When we all split off, I went straight to the dojo and started taking out my anger on my punching bag. Seriously, though, I would've well preferred to talk about what was going on but everyone else had other plans and since Spike's been gone, I've got no one else to talk to.

I took out all my frustrations on my punching back. A punch for every problem.

-Punch- _Stupid Demon._

-Punch- _Stupid visions._

-Punch- _Stupid controlling crap._

-Punch- _Stupid spirit._

 _I could've killed him. I let Demon control me and I almost beat Mikey to death, while Leo was almost stabbed. It doesn't help that my anger probably intensified his power. Great! Me and my stupid anger … again! Sensei and the others are right, I do need to learn to control my anger. One day I might get too angry and … hurt them._

0000000000

 _Donnie's POV_

"Hey, Timothy." I greeted as the blob of acid turned towards me. "A lot of stuff has been going on." He looked at me curiously.

"Basically, there is this 'Demon' creature going around controlling us to use us against each other." I said bluntly, frankly, I was just sick of this whole situation.

"I don't know who it's gonna choose next, there doesn't seem to be a pattern. But I know it's gonna be either me or Mikey. And another problem, no one remembers what happens after. The only one who has so far is Leo, Raph hasn't remembered yet. But the only bit Leo has remembered is his subconscious battle with Demon and when he told us what to do to get rid of it." Timothy was now listening intently to what I was saying.

"Timothy. I don't know what to do. There's no scientific way to defeat Demon and that's the only way I know how. It doesn't even make sense on how it got here, the only way spirits like him can leave the spirit plane is if someone releases them."

"Obviously at the time, you know what's going on but you don't remember what happened until after. So … I wonder … what does it feel like to be under it's control."

0000000000

 _Mikey's POV_

I just stared at the TV screen, showing my failure in the video game. The words 'GAME OVER' blinking rapidly. I can't believe that my brothers don't want to talk about what's going on. We should be coming up with a plan, not going our separate ways. How are we supposed to fight Demon if we don't have a clue how? He's just so powerful. The creature can change our appearance for God's sake.

Appearance. That was the worst part for me.

The grey skin and those red eyes staring back at you; eyes that don't belong to the owner. I don't wanna see my bros like that. And I hope out of all things that I get picked before Donnie. That way I'll have a chance to stop him and maybe save Donnie from going through that experience.

But what will happen if I do let that creature in, though? What would it do? And what if it never comes out, if neither me or my brothers beat it? What if this time … it wins?

0000000000

 _? POV_

"I don't know how Demon escaped the spirit plane, but my guess is he did not do it alone. But who helped him?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, my-"

"Yes, but those poor turtles are suffering because of that spirit, we need to do something to help them."

"I want to help too, but you know we can't interfere with history. Only once the turtles have completed their actions that will affect whether they succeed or fail, can we interfere."

"But-".

"You know the rules, Salvador. We cannot interfere until certain actions have been made."

"Well, we can't just sit here, father, and watch as the turtle creatures could well be making their way to their deaths."

"You have a kind and caring soul, my son, but I am the general and it is my job to enforce the laws. But if it makes you feel better, as soon as anyone is able to go down to earth, I will send you first."

"Thank you, father."

"You welcome, my son."

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Once again, really sorry I haven't updated in a while, stupid writer's block didn't help either. But anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please follow, favourite and review.**_

 _ **Wolfangel33 xx**_


	5. Ursa Major

The Evil Inside

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _Oh my gosh, it's been so long since I've updated. I just never got round to doing it but because I went on holiday, I've had no Wi-Fi and no distractions. Meaning I could just buckle down and finish it. Anyway, here it is finally updated, enjoy._**

Chapter 5: Ursa Major

 _Demon's POV_

 _These creatures are harder to beat than I thought, although it is fun to have a challenge for once._ I watched as the purple one, _Donatello I think_ , fought against sleep as he watched TV. _Any minute now_. Hiding behind the couch, I transformed into a black mist and waited.

 _Donnie's POV_

 _I can't fall asleep. I can't fall asleep. If I fall asleep I'll have to face Demon. Don't fall asleep._ Suddenly an image flashed in front of me of a white figure in the centre of complete darkness. _What the?!_

My eyes shot open, I looked around the dark room and my eyes focused on the white light in the middle. _Damn it!_

"Donatello, nice to finally meet you in person. I've heard a lot about you from your brother's, you're the smart one right?"

"Demon." I stated. _Oh, why'd I have to fall asleep?_

"Yes. Now have you got any questions for me, your other brothers seemed very curious?" Demon asked.

"None at all, I already know what's gonna happen now anyway." I answered, bringing my bo staff out and getting into a fighting stance.

"Then shall we begin?" It smirked and charged towards me; at the last second, I quickly dodged the attack. From behind it, I whacked the side of its head and … crack!

My eyes widened as I now looked at the snapped neck angled to the side and staring at me. Its body slowly turned to face me making cracking and crunching noises as it moved. Its neck began forming together and I watched as the bones joined together and a black goo filled in the missing parts. It laughed at my look of astonishment of its newly fixed body and began walking towards me.

A black mist covered it and it emerged as a giant brown bear. Growling it pounded towards me. Shouting I called out "No, no, no!"

0000000000

 _Raph's POV_

"How're we gonna protect them, Leo?" I asked as we made our way to the kitchen. Leo turned away from me slightly to face forwards.

"I don't know Raph." Leo answered; we passed Donnie watching TV on the couch.

"Leo, I'm worried." I said, stopping him outside the kitchen. "I don't want them to go through what we did. It was scary enough to find out what I did and I don't know how they'll react if it happens to them."

"I know Raph and I feel the same." Leo replied. "But one thing I do know is, we can't let them fall asleep."

"Why?" I asked, generally confused.

"Raph, didn't we tell you? That's how Demon does it. He either makes you fall asleep or waits." Leo answered. We both looked at each other until realisation hit us. Both our eyes widened and we gasped.

"Donnie!"

"Mikey!"

We turned to find them but as we did someone pushed us into the kitchen and jammed the door.

"Hey! Let us out!" I shouted, banging on the door. A faint voice spoke out on the other side.

"I'll deal with you later."

Me and Leo looked at each other. "Donnie." We both said and turned to the door to unblock it.

"We have to … get out of here!" I said as I rammed into the door.

"He's gonna go after Mikey!" Leo shouted

0000000000

 _Mikey's POV_

 _Where is everyone?_ After reading comic books in my room for a while, I decided to go look for everyone. It was getting close to dinner time and I needed to know what everyone wanted.

I did one more check around the lair before I realised something. _Of course, I haven't checked the kitchen yet._ Chuckling to myself about my forgetfulness, I made my way to the kitchen.

When I was halfway there, I was suddenly slammed and pinned against the wall. I looked to see wh9 my attacker was. _Probably Raph trying to prank me by scaring me, that's why I couldn't find him._ Only instead of Raph's emerald eyes, I was looking into cold red eyes masked in black.

"Donnie?!" I asked, shocked by what had happened.

"Hello, Michelangelo." It said and a wicked grin formed on its face.

"Demon." I stated. "Dude, get out of my brother's body!"

"Now why would I do that?" It asked and pushed me harder against the wall, making it difficult to breathe.

"What did you do to Raph and Leo?!" I shouted, concerned for my other brothers' safety.

"Don't worry, they're fine … for now." It answered. Quickly I brought my leg up and kicked him in the stomach, winding him for a second and pushing him backwards.

"Sorry, Donnie." I apologised as I hurriedly brought my nunchucks out and got into a fighting stance.

Growling it took out Donnie's bo staff and faced me. "You and your brothers are taking all the fun out of this. I admit it's nice to have a challenge for once but it's starting to get boring." I just looked at it. _Where is it going with this?_ "But do you want to know what was fun? Scaring the shit out of you in that dream." It laughed and my body was suddenly filled with rage.

"That was your fault?!" I shouted, readying myself to attack.

"Yes, yes it was." It answered proudly. "And it was one of the best scares of my life. Although I kinda wish that I'd done it to your brothers as well, 4x the fun."

I suddenly charged towards it, nunchucks spinning and aimed an attack on its arm. Unfortunately, it angled the bo staff in a way that caused the chain on my nunchuck to get caught and it was ripped out of my hand and thrown to the other side of the room. _Damn it! Oh well, gotta keep fighting._

Immediately, as I looked at the staff I remembered how to defeat Demon. _Get the staff! Get the staff!_

"Hey Michelangelo, you're next you know. So you trying to beat me will only end up in me coming after you. And boy is it gonna be fun to beat your brothers using your own body, all the while making you watch." _Making me watch what does he mean by that, can he choose if we remember what happened or not?_ I just stared at him completely unfazed by the threat, until I moved suddenly, aiming for the staff but Demon held it behind its back. "Ah, ah, ah." It said, taunting me.

Using my other nunchuck, I whacked the arm holding the staff. It growled in frustration as the weapon fell out of its hand and rolled under the couch.

Making a break for it, I ran to the couch as fast as I could but before I could reach it, Demon tripped up my legs and I fell flat on my face.

In pure rage at being put through such objections to its game, Demon flipped over the couch, knocking over the TV in the process and grabbing the staff.

Luckily I still had my kusarigama chain which I then threw towards Demon, trapping it between the metal. Unfortunately, as I did so, at the sudden shock, Demon threw the staff right to the opposite side of the room.

Just as I started to make my way to it though, Demon growled in rage and a black mist engulfed him. _Oh no!_ I sprinted for the weapon only to flinch at the loud crunching sounds of the chains breaking and at the giant brown bear running in front of me.

Jumping as far as I could, I tackled the bear and managed to pull it onto its side, stopping its pursuit towards the weapon.

A loud banging noise sounded and my head shot upwards to see the kitchen door slam open. Leo and Raph ran out, a wild panicked look on their faces. Their eyes locked on me and my wrestling match against a bear.

"The staff! Get the staff!" I shouted and confusion appeared on their faces. "Quickly the staff! Break it!" Realisation hit them and they both locked eyes on the weapon.

Aiming for the staff, they both lunged at the same time but instead crashed into each other, knocking the staff and making it roll away.

Unfortunately, around the same time, the bear had managed to get the upper hand and pin me to the ground. However, instead of finishing me off it charged towards the staff.

"Raph! Leo! Do something!" I shouted, panicking as the bear got closer to the one thing we need to defeat it.

Leo was still dazed but luckily Raph caught his second wind. Swiftly getting to his feet, he sprinted across the room pulling the chair from next to the couch and into the direction of the bear's path. Slamming into the chair head first, the bear was stunned, giving Raph enough time to reach the staff.

Making eye contact with the bear, he smirked as he lifted the staff above his bent leg. The bear turned back to Donnie's grey form in panic.

"No, not again!" Demon shouted and Raph snapped the staff on his leg. Screaming Demon shouted as its eyes flashed from red to brown until finally, Donnie turned back to normal. The bo staff repaired itself.

"That … was … horrible." Donnie panted. "Guys … I am so sorry!" Shock appeared on our faces as we looked at him.

"Donnie that was in no way your fault and wait. You remember?!" I asked completely confused. _I thought that you forget what happened after everything. I mean that's what happened to Leo and Raph. Sure, Leo remembered in the end but not straight away._

"Yeah … I do remember." Donnie replied, a confused look forming on his face. "I wonder why I remembered so early."

"Speaking of which, I remember too by the way now guys." Raph stated and we all turned to look at him.

"What?! When did that happen and more importantly, why didn't you tell us?" Leo demanded, pointing a finger at Raph.

"First of all." Raph growled pushing Leo's accusing finger down. "It happened in the kitchen and second of all, it wasn't really relevant at the time. We were in the middle of a situation."

"But, what if you remembered some really important information?!" Leo countered, completely calming down Leo then asked. "Did you remember anything important?"

"Not much other than it can regenerate parts of its body. For example, I cut off one of its hands using my sai and some weird goo formed the hand back." Raph said. Donnie made a noise bringing the attention to him.

"That happened in my dream fight thing too, only its snapped neck fixed itself." Donnie stated, we all stared at him in disgust at what he just told us. _Ugh, just the thought of the bones cracking back into place. Eww, gross!_

"Riiigght, like that." Raph carried on. "Oh and Mikey's dream was caused by Demon to-"

"Already know, dude." I cut in and everyone looked at me.

"Wait. How do you know?" Leo asked.

"Oh, right. You guys weren't there. Do you remember Donnie?" Donnie shook his head, indicating it was a no. "Really? That's the one thing you don't remember."

"Mikey!" Raph shouted, I quickly turned my head towards him. "Get on it and stop rambling."

"Oh yeah. Demon told me while I was pinned against the wall." I failed to notice the anger on my brothers' faces as I said that. "It said it only did it to mess with me and that it was one of the best scares it's ever done." _They don't need to know about the threat._

"That son of a-" Raph started but was interrupted.

"Raph." Leo scolded. "You guys know what this means right?" We all looked questioningly at him. "Now that me, Raph and Donnie have all taken on Demon. Mikey's … gonna be next." Everyone turned to look at me and I gulped.

"We're gonna have to keep a close eye on you, Mikey."

"Yeah, so no wandering off by yourself. Got it?" Raph asked as I made my way to stand up and head towards the kitchen.

"Yep, got it." I answered. _I hate it when they watch me 24/7. It makes me feel like a little kid._ "Now who wants what for lunch?" I asked, trying to keep my mind off of what my fate might be. _I couldn't protect Donnie in the end and now there's a chance I might end up hurting my bros and Demons gonna make me watch and remember for the rest of my entire life! When did our lives get so targeted that demons thought they should get in on the action? I can't hurt my bros though no matter what it takes, I can't see them hurt._

0000000000

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _Ursa Major is the bear constellation by the way if you weren't sure why I used it in the title. I don't know how long it's gonna be until I next update nut hopefully it won't be too long. Anyway, sorry for not updating in so long and please_ _favourite_ _ **,** follow and review._**

 ** _Wolfangel33_** xx


	6. Damaged Reflections

The Evil Inside

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Luckily it hasn't been as long as last time since I've updated, only 4 months but that's still a long time. However, I've made an extra-long chapter to make up for it, enjoy.**_

 **Chapter 6: Damaged Reflections**

 _Mikey's POV_

I blinked away the sleep in my eyes and yawned as I stared at the screen before me. _I am so tired._

"I just want to go to sleep already." I complained to myself. I yawned again.

 **Flashback**

 **"Mikey, no discussion." Leo stated. "You can't sleep until we know how to stop it, you know what'll happen if-".**

 **"Yeah, yeah. Demon, blah, blah, fight, blah-" I moaned, bored of the constant lectures.**

 **"Sorry buddy, but you're just gonna have to deal with** **it**. **" Donnie responded to my complaint and I pouted.** ** _Ugh, you don't think I realised that, Donnie._**

 **"Come on Mikey, why don't we go play some video games? That'll keep your mind offa it." Raph offered, shoving the controller into my hands.**

 **With my head lowered, I shuffled my way over to the TV and dropped onto the couch.**

 **"How about … COD?" Raph asked as he rummaged through our box of video games.**

 **"Yeah sure." I sighed.**

 **End Flashback**

Raph went to be at 3 am and I have been relentlessly playing this game since then, trying to stay awake.

The soft sound of footsteps alerted me that Leo was up. _Wait Leo's up, what time is it?_ I looked at the clock to find it was 7 am.

"7 am?! I thought it had only been an hour since Raph had left. I guess playing this game did stop me from falling asleep." I whispered to myself.

"Morning Mikey." Leo greeted as he left the bedroom area.

"Huh? Oh, morning Leo." I stuttered. _I just can't concentrate._

"Where's Raph?" Leo asked as he looked around the living room.

"Oh, Raph went to bed 4 hours ago." I answered, while I wiped my eyes and turned on the couch to face Leo.

"Mikey, you're not supposed to be unsupervised. I'm gonna have to speak to Raph about that later." Leo paused and then headed towards the kitchen. "But, good job at staying awake."

"Thanks, Leo." I mumbled ad a small smile slid on my face. _It was hard work too_. I stood and followed Leo out into the kitchen. _Might as well make breakfast, the others will be up soon._

Leo grabbed a glass of water and sat down at the table.

"Hey, Leo?" I asked. "What'd you want for breakfast?"

"I dunno Mikey, it's your choice." Leo said after taking a sip of his water.

"I feel like making pancakes." I thought out loud. _Yeah, with syrup and blueberries._

"Sounds good Mike." Leo answered as I grabbed a bowl and the ingredients needed. I heard a tired groan from the doorway and saw, out of the corner of my eye, Raph enter and slump down into the chair next to Leo. He greeted us with a sleepy 'morning'.

"Have a nice sleep, Raph?" Leo asked sarcastically with a firm look on his face.

"Get off my back, Leo." Raph growled while rubbing his face. "You don't need to lecture me. I already know what I did."

"Really Raph? Cause I don't think you do." Leo accused. "Raph, you were supposed to stay with Mikey last night. You know the rules! What if he had fallen asleep?!" _Great Raph literally just walked into the room and they've already started a fight._

"Leo I-" Raph started to counter, already aggravated by the lack of sleep.

"To be fair, Leo." I cut in as I flipped a pancake. "I told Raph to go to bed. He kept passing out on the couch loads. At first he refused but I was finally able to convince him because his tiredness was clouding his judgement."

"But still-" Leo started, but I cut him off.

"Dude, I'm awake, it's fine. Raph didn't want to go to sleep okay? I just managed to convince him to go to his room." I half-shouted, grouchy from my all-nighter.

"Okay, Mike. Calm down." Raph started as he relaxed back into his chair.

"I know, I'm sorry guys but being up all night makes you tired as you can tell and I just really want to sleep." I admitted, rubbing my face.

"We know, Mikey." Leo answered and was about to carry on until Donnie stumbled in and took a seat next to Raph.

I grabbed two mugs and made some coffee. While the water was boiling, I placed the pancakes on a plate and into the oven to keep them warm.

Pouring the coffee into the mugs, I handed one to Donnie whilst I sat down with the other. As I took a sip of my coffee, I glanced over to my brothers to find that they were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked as I lifted my mug to take another sip.

"Mikey, you're drinking coffee." Leo stated, somewhat shocked.

"Yeah, so?" I answered as I put down my mug.

"You hate coffee, ever since the incident of 2011." Raph commented. _Oh yeah, when I spat out coffee onto Master Splinter because I didn't like the taste. Oh well, guess I like it now._

"Yeah well, when you can't go to sleep, you've gotta do the things you can to stay awake." I replied and stood from my chair, making my way over to the oven to get out the pancakes.

"Mikey, we know it's hard but-" Donnie started.

"Yeah I know dude, I'm just getting used to it is all." I answered but as I turned around to face the other with the pancakes, I started to feel dizzy.

"Mikey, are you okay?" A muffled sounding Leo asked.

I began to sway and suddenly gravity pulled me to the ground. The plate smashed and before I hit the floor, I felt someone's arms catch me before I blacked out.

A white light in the centre of a black room blinded me. _No, not this place again._

"Alright Demon dude, where are you?" I asked. A cold breeze ran along my shoulder.

"Behind you." It answered and I spun around to face nothing. Claws raked down my right arm and I felt blood surface on the skin. I turned to the direction of the pain and there it stood with the creepiest, crazy smile on its face.

"Hello Michelangelo, how are you?" It greeted as it stalked forward and stopped 2 feet away from me.

I didn't answer, but instead took my nunchucks out of their holders and stepped into a fighting stance.

"No answer, huh? Thought you were the chatty one?" It commented, its sadistic grin growing wider.

"Dude, you used my brothers to fight us. The only reason you're here right now is to fight me and then use me against my brothers. How can you expect me to have a normal conversation with you!" I shouted, annoyed at his cocky attitude.

"Well, you see, Mikey." It started, exaggerating my name. "I like to get to know my victims first." It moved slightly closer to me and I backed away a few feet.

"As much as I love talking, I'm not so sure I enjoy speaking to an evil shadow demon." I replied as I started to spin my nunchucks.

I charged towards Demon, who just stood and smirked at me, and swung my nunchuck towards it. But just as it was about to make contact, it held its arm out and closed its clawed hand around my nunchuck. I watched in shock as it slowly disintegrated until it reached my hand, where a burning sensation caused me to drop its remains.

"You know, you're the last one. One last chance for your brothers to win, unlike the other times." It started, I looked at it in confusion.

"What do you mean, we won the other battles?" I asked.

"Technically yes but also no." It explained. "If you're brothers succeed in battle again today then they'll have to face me one more times but through an even harder challenge that could result in all of your souls being destroyed. You see, by losing one of the battles only one of you will be lost. However, by fighting the final battle there is a major risk of losing each and everyone one of your souls. And I, have never lost that final battle and I am thousands of years old."

"My brothers and I can beat you. We are not afraid to go into battle with you!" I shot back and a look of remembrance dawned on Demon's face and it grinned.

"Ah, fear. You were frightened by the appearances I gave your brothers." A shocked look came upon my face. _How did it know that?_ "The red lifeless eyes; the grey death-like skin. I was in the room when you said that, Michelangelo. I also heard what your brothers were saying and thinking."

My other nunchuck started burning and I dropped it in shock. I watched as it somehow shattered like glass onto the floor. The emotion remained as I looked up and saw exact replicas of me surrounding myself, they were all grinning like maniacs. That shock turned into horror as they turned grey, their masks turned black and their eyes red.

The one to my left held a bloody sai and the one to my right held a stained and snapped boa staff. The one in front of me grinned as it held up a jagged, snapped katana. However, as I turned to the one behind me, I was horrified to see the bloody, crimson nunchucks clenched in my reflection's fists. It smiles maniacally and I stared at the blood dripping off its fangs and forming a small puddle on the floor.

0000000000

 _Leo's POV_

I stared as Mikey's eyes suddenly shut and he fell to the floor. All three of us jumped out of our seats and Raph lunged forward to catch Mikey before he hit the ground.

"What the heck just happened?!" Raph shouted as Donnie took Mikey from Raph's arms and lowered his to the floor. We both watched as Donnie checked our brother's vital signs. He looked confused.

"What's wrong with him, Donnie?" I asked, panic gripping me at Donnie's expression.

"… Nothing." Donnie answered. _Wait, nothing?_ "His vital signs are absolutely normal. I don't know what's wrong with him … unless …"

"Unless what Donnie?!" Raph half-shouted.

"Unless Demon's the one who caused it." Donnie stated and Raph swore under his breath.

"But how? I thought that it lured you asleep not made you pass out?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, but Leo." Donnie started. "When Demon fought you, you didn't fall asleep. You just passed out were you stood."

"Which means, that if Demon manages to take over Mikey, then we have to have a way to keep him under control." I continued and Donnie nodded.

0000000000

 _Mikey's POV_

Frightened and desperate to rid myself of these reflections, I performed a roundhouse kick and each representation of me shattered like mirrors. Panting, I turned and saw Demon standing not too far away from me, laughing at my terror. An unfamiliar wave of anger flowed through me and I charged at Demon, pushing to the floor and pinning it to the ground.

0000000000

 _Leo's POV_

"I'm not so sure about this." Donnie commented as we finished tying the last rope around the armrest of the chair. "I mean I know I agreed to using some form of method to secure him, and I still do, but I don't know if this is the right way to do it."

"Donnie, right now this is probably our best option." I began. "If he's Mikey we untie him but if he's Demon then we can figure out what to do from there."

"Fine, but I still don't like the thought of it." Don replied.

"Guys, look." Raph stated. "He's waking up."

Sure enough, Mikey's eyes opened slightly. He glanced at each one of us before lowering his head and looking at the rope.

"Ugh, my head. W-why am I tied up?" Mikey slurred and looked back at us, slightly more alert. He looked the same, no change in appearance like it was with us.

"Soooo." Raph said cautiously. "You're you?"

"Well … yeah." Mikey said drowsily. _Oh thank God, he's okay._

"What happened with Demon?" Donnie asked.

Mikey's face scrunched as if he was trying to remember something. "I don't even know if I fought him. I can't remember anything." He shifted in his chair, trying to get comfortable. "Hey, could you dudes untie me? This is really uncomfortable."

Don looked at me as if silently asking for permission and I gave him a small nod.

"Sure, Mikey." Donnie replied to Mikey as he started untying the ropes to the chair.

Once finished, Don stepped back to allow Mikey room to stand up.

A quiet laughter arose from Mikey and we stared in horror and realisation of his plan. A wave of grey coloured his skin, shell and plastron and his mask faded to black. His head shot up and red eyes stared back at us.

"Grab him, guys!" I ordered. Raph lunged forward first but Demon kicked out its foot, winding and knocking Raph backwards.

Donnie went next but every punch he threw missed as Demon continued to dodge until it sweep-kicked Donnie's legs from beneath him, sending him to the floor.

I charged towards it but before I reached Demon, it grabbed a kitchen knife off the table and held it out in front of it, stopping my movements just as the blade touched my throat. I glared at Demon as it laughed once again. However, the laughter stopped and the smile left his face. It dropped the knife but immediately after, I felt a kick to the side of my head sending me to the floor. Dazed, my eyes barely focused on Demon as it stood in the doorway, a malicious grin creeping onto its face and the hysterical laughter that followed with it. I winced as a wave of pain shot through my head and my eyes shut. However, when I looked up again, Demon was gone and the lair door was open.

0000000000

 _Where is he?! Or … it? Oh, I don't know anymore! We just … we just need to find Mikey._

Immediately after Demon left, we scrambled to our feet and stumbled out of the kitchen. The lair door was open and as we ran through we noticed faint footprints layering the sewer floor. We followed them until it led to a ladder exiting the sewer and a jarred manhole cover above. From there we climbed out of the alleyway and onto the rooftops.

Now we are just hoping that we are going the right way.

I stopped suddenly as the sound of a rock hitting the ground came from behind me. I spun around and found that I was face to face with Demon.

"Boo." It whispered and sped off in the opposite direction, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Guys!" I shouted as I sprinted after Demon. "Guys, he's right here!"

"We see him, Leo!" Raph answered as he and Donnie joined me. By this time, Demon had managed to gain an advantage by being 3 rooftops ahead of us but it had surprisingly stopped.

"Leo, this is the same rooftop where we first fought Demon when he was using you!" Donnie observed and he was right, it was the same rooftop.

"Demon." Raph growled as we stood at the edge of the rooftop, facing it. However, Demon was looking away from us in the middle of the rooftop with its head tilted to the sky.

"Have you ever noticed how beautiful the stars are?" Demon observed as it pointed its hand at the sky. "There are no stars in the spirit plane. It's just mist and basically dimness and nothing but hey, it's home."

"Shut up Demon and let's get on with this. You know we're gonna win. So you might as well give up now." Raph gloated while he took out his sais and stepped forwards.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Raphael but I'm positive Michelangelo will explain all of it to you after you've lost again." Demon smiled slightly while Donnie and I got out our weapons.

"Again?" Donnie questioned and Demon nodded back with a wide grin on its face. However, before we had a chance to question Demon further, Raph had already started sprinting towards it.

"Guess that means the fight's started." Donnie commented. We both nodded our heads to each other before charging into the fight to help our brother.

0000000000

 _Mikey's POV_

My spiritual body was chained to the ground, Demon had won our battle. It was forcing me to watch my brothers fight it, they were winning but losing all the same. I have to help them, get them to leave.

With a pained groan, I tugged and pulled at the chains but nothing happened. I saw Demon punch Raph, giving him a bloody nose, and that same unfamiliar anger filled me again. I sucked the energy from Demon and transferred it to me. I tried pulling at the chain again and began to believe that my work was having no effect on the chains until I heard a loud snap. I let out an agonising scream and was blinded by a white light and my now heightened senses.

0000000000

 _Leo's POV_

"Okay guys." I started. "Remember not to hurt it too much, it may be evil but it's still inside our brother's body and any pain we cause it, Mikey will experience too."

Me and Donnie were watching as Raph fought Demon, ready to step in if need be but knowing that this fight didn't need all of them at once. So far Raph hadn't landed a hit on Demon as Demon kept dodging all his attacks and not giving any out himself. That was until it blocked Raph mid-punch by holding its arm in front of its chest. It smiled maniacally at Raph, who was stunned being blocked instead of dodged, before it punched him in the face.

Raph stumbled backwards and held his hand to his bloody nose, panting. Donnie moved forward to intervene but I held a hand in front of his chest, stopping him. Raph needed to retaliate, this part of the fight was for Raph to do.

Suddenly, Raph lunged at Demon and threw a punch hitting it square in the jaw. Demon fell to the floor and didn't move.

"Wow, Raph." Donnie awed. "That was one heck of a punch."

"I don't think it's finished yet, look at its face." I observed and as I got a closer look, I saw that its face, Mikey's face, was scrunched up in pain and was sweating like hell. It suddenly gasped and immediately sat up, panting and looking panic-stricken.

Its appearance started to change.

0000000000

 _Mikey's POV_

The pain was so hard to bare and I couldn't help but squint as I opened my eyes. Once I'd gathered my senses, I looked up to see my brothers staring at me suspiciously. A pang of betrayal went through me but I could understand their reasons for doubt.

"I-I did it? … I did it! I did it!" Hysterical, I repeated my chant over and over again as I stood up excitedly until someone interrupted me.

"Is it really you Mikey?" Donnie asked cautiously and just as I was about to answer, I felt my fingertips start to grow cold and knew I was losing control.

"Yeah! … yeah, it's me, Don." I answered. "But you guys have gotta go, you can't lose again!" The others looked at me in confusion.

"Demon said the same thing, what do you mean, lose? We won all the other battles?" Leo questioned.

"Well – I mean – I. Yeah we have lost the other battles. But look, dudes, I don't have enough time to fully explain." My hands turned cold and Raph took a step towards me. "No! … No, stay over there guys. I'm dangerous and unstable."

"It's gone, Mikey." Raph commented, rolling his eyes.

"It's not gone!" I shouted.

"Mikey, you're swaying." Donnie observed; every part of me was starting to feel cold except the area around my heart.

"Huh, oh yeah. But you need to listen to me, it's not gone. You need to leave!" They were the last words I said before my eyes shut, my heart grew cold and I was once again plunged into darkness and pushed to the back of my mind where all could do was watch the events unfold.

0000000000

 _Leo's POV_

"Mikey!" I shouted as my brother fell to the ground once again that night.

"Hmm, he was more in control then you were Leo when that happened to you. Something must've been different." Donnie commented.

"Okay! What is going on?!" Raph shouted as we knelt next to Mikey. "I thought he beat Demon."

"Obviously not." Donnie stated and pointed to Mikey who had changed appearance. Demon suddenly kicked Raph in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and whipping out Mikey's nunchuck, it thrashed the wooden pole swiftly across mine then Donnie's face.

"How the hell did he do that?!" Demon shouted to itself, furious. "He had no control at all, it was only me. For god's sake, he was chained!"

"You know what to do guys." I said as we charged towards it. Me and Raph fought and distracted Demon while Donnie used his staff to swipe Demon's feet from beneath it. Demon fell to the floor, hitting its head against the ground. Raph reached down to take Mikey's nunchucks but as he touched the handles, Demon used a kick-up, hitting Raph straight in his face, whilst bringing itself back up to its feet.

"Ah, ah, ah." Demon teased, a wild smile on its face as it held the nunchucks over its shoulder.

I was about to retaliate but I saw a shadow move out of the corner of my eye. My brothers stepped forward to engage in the fight once again but I held my hand up, signalling for them to stop. Demon looked confused and the smile slid off his face as I observed my surroundings.

"Foot." I stated and straight after I said their name, we were surrounded.

"Ugh, why do they always have the worst timing?" Raph moaned as we observed the moves that could be made.

"Leo?" Donnie asked, unsure of who we were to fight. Demon or the foot.

"Be alert guys, but right now we need to get rid of these foot ninja." I ordered, sprinting into the fight.

"Truce!" I heard Demon shout.

"Truce?!" I shouted while dodging blows. "You want a truce?!"

"Just for now, yeah. While we get rid of these idiot mortals, then our fight will resume." Demon offered as it kicked one of the attackers sneaking up behind me. "So, do we have a deal?" It smiled holding out its hand.

"Fine." I finally agreed, shaking its hand. Its smile grew wider.

"Then, let's do this." It growled, pulling out Mikey's kusarigama chain. However, though, I watched horrified as it used the blade of the chain to stab and murder all of the foot in its way, laughing as it did so.

"We don't kill!" I shouted and Demon stopped and turned to me.

"Ah, but I'm not Mikey. I'll fight my own way thanks." It commented before charging off to continue the fight.

"I can't believe you made a truce with that thing, Leo?!" Raph growled. Stalking over to me as we defeated our last opponents.

"Well, would you rather us have to fight both enemies at the same time?" I countered.

"I would've preferred-" Raph was cut off by a loud scream from behind us.

"That was Demon." Donnie stated as he ran over to us. Looking over in the direction of the scream, we saw Demon pinned to the ground and a broken kusarigama under a foot ninja's boot. The smile that seemed to be permanent on its face was completely gone as it became engulfed by a grey smoke. The foot ninja backed away in fear as a white wolf with orange swirls down its legs emerged from the fog.

The foot ran, attempting to flee as the wolf chased then across the rooftop. Taking the rare opportunity, I sped towards the discarded nunchucks and snatched them off the ground. I handed one to Raph and we both smashed the handles beneath our feet. No scream followed the action.

A snarl made us look up and we saw the wolf approaching us.

"Why isn't it working?!" Raph shouted as we backed away, being sure to keep a tight grip on the weapons as we did so.

"I don't know!" Donnie replied.

The wolf began to sprint before it was tackled by a figure. As the figure stumbled to its feet, it revealed itself to be Splinter.

"Sensei!" We all shouted.

"My sons, where are the nunchucks?" Splinter asked urgently and I handed the weapons to him.

"It didn't work, sensei." I explained and Splinter looked up.

"That was because you did not break the right part." Sensei answered. I saw movement from behind me.

"Sensei, the wolf!" I warned and Splinter brought out a small but sharp knife, slicing the chains in half.

Demon screamed as its form changed back into Mikey's but just as the last remnant of it left, it smiled and began laughing through the pain, before passing out.

"Come, my sons." Sensei began. "We must go home, I have much to tell you." I picked Mikey up and we began our journey home.

0000000000

 _Mikey's POV_

 _Ugh, my head. Wait! Demon … my brothers … sensei!_ I shot up from my bed into a sitting position but as I looked around, I saw that I was not in my bedroom but instead the infirmary and my family's eyes were all watching me.

"My son." Sensei greeted and I jumped up to hug him.

"Sensei." I whispered and snuggled into his kimono. I opened my mouth to speak again but was interrupted before I could start.

"There will be time for proper greetings later." Sensei stated. "I have news about Demon." Sensei had caught all of our attentions now and we looked towards him. "While with the Daimyo, I asked questions about Demon to see if he could provide any information. I found out that Demon is from the spirit plane and its sole purpose is to feed on souls. Demon chooses a group of close friends or family and picks one soul to destroy in the end, leaving the other souls mentally damaged. It is evil and had escaped its dark prison before coming here to wreak havoc. Daimyo had fought him once and that is how it ended up imprisoned."

"Wait." Donnie stated and we turned to look at him. "Demon said that we had lost all of the battles. Mikey, it said you would explain why."

I gulped. "Well, when I was fighting Demon, in the dream realm, it said how we were going to lose again and I asked why. It explained by saying that there would be five battles. One with each of us and the last, all of us. The difference is in the last battle all our souls will be taken if we lose whereas in the single battles only one will."

"Wait, is that why you told us to leave?" Leo asked and I looked down.

"Yeah, I didn't want you guys to get hurt and … well … um, can I go get a shower to wash off this blood, it was horrible having to watch that fight." Splinter nodded and I stood up and left, leaving my family to discuss the topic further.

I entered the bathroom and got in the shower after taking off my wraps, gear and mask. I scrubbed my skin raw until I was absolutely sure that the blood was gone before stepping out of the shower to dry myself off. I sighed as today's events really hit me. I killed all those foot ninja, they probably had families and … and I almost killed my brothers.

Sighing once again I looked up to the mirror above the sink and jumped back as I saw my reflection. Every inch of me was pitch black apart from my completely red eyes and gleaming white fangs, framed with a sadistic grin. My hands had claws for fingers and there was blood dripping from them and my fangs.

Paranoid, I quickly looked away from the reflection and to my own body. However, nothing had changed. I was still normal. Taking another chance, I decided to check the mirror again and saw my evil reflection was still there.

Suddenly, my reflection screamed and seemed as though it was going to break out of the mirror. In my shear panic, my reflexes kicked in and I punched the mirror. Tiny stings ran across my hand and I winced in pain as I looked at the now shattered mirror and my bloody, glass impaled hand. At least the reflections gone.

However, I heard a creepy, echoing laugh from behind me. I spun around and ended up face to face with Demon.

"Hello, Michelangelo." It sneered and like a vampire, it lunged forward and sunk its teeth into my neck. I screamed and brought my hand to the bleeding wound.

Demon was gone.

0000000000

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _Well there you have it, that was Mikey's turn. I apologize for anyone who might become annoyed at Mikey's chapter being longer than they're favourite characters'. Although Mikey's my favourite, that had nothing to do with the length of this chapter. Things just needed some explaining and I kept coming up with ideas for this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please follow, favourite and review._**

 ** _Wolfangel33 xx_**


	7. Spiritual Wound

The Evil Inside

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Hey, 3 months isn't too bad. Sorry for the wait, I've just been busy with my mocks recently but I love the holidays because I always seem to feel inspired. Anyway, slightly longer chapter than usual, enjoy**_

 **Chapter 7: Spiritual Wound**

 _Mikey's POV_

 _Where did Demon go?! Ah, that freaking hurts!_ I hissed in pain and brought my hand down to see how much I'd bled.

"There's so much blood." I whispered and a wave of panic came over me. I was covered in blood and practically sitting in a pool of it.

Scrambling to my feet, I stumbled over to the broken mirror and stared at the wound on my neck. Only it wasn't there. My eyes shot to my hands again, they were still red. Turning to the sink, I tried washing off the blood but it was like it was stained on. It could leak over the rest of me but wherever it had touched would stay red as I had found out after trying to wipe of the blood.

"I must be losing it but what if Demon has done something to make me see things … go get Donnie. Go get Donnie!" I shouted.

Panicked, I rushed to the door and slammed it open. "Guys! Guys!" I screamed and stopped running behind the couch to figure out where my bros could be.

"What Mikey?! Calm down!" Raph growled as he abruptly stood from the couch behind me, making me jump.

"Look! Look at this!" I shouted, pointing at my neck and turning around to face him.

"What?" Raph asked, confused. "There's nothing there." He took a step towards me and I took one back, even more panicked than before.

"Uh … so you can't see this?" I said, unsure and gestured to my neck again.

"… No?" Raph replied. "Mikey, what's up?"

"Um … one second!" I answered and raced to my room, quickly entering it and closing the door behind me. "What. Is. Going. On?"

Hesitantly, I stepped towards my mirror and stared at my lime green skin with not a drop of red upon it. "Why can I not see any of the blood or my injury in the mirror?"

The door burst open and my brothers rushed in, I stepped away from the mirror.

"Mikey? What's going on?" Leo asked, walking into the room, Raph and Donnie following behind him. "Raph said that you'd just freaked out at him over something invisible."

"Well … um …" I tried to come up with an answer.

"Mikey, with everything that's happened with Demon. You need to tell us what's going on." Donnie said, calmly stepping out from behind Leo.

"It's gonna be a bit hard to understand." I began, unsure of how to answer their questioning stares.

"Come on, Mikey. Tell us what's happening." Raph encouraged, concern radiating off of him. _Big softy._

"It's just a bit difficult to understand, dudes." I started. "But to sum it up, I have a wound on my neck that seems to be invisible and I'm covered in invisible blood too.

"Huh?!" They all shouted, probably even more confused than before.

"Well after my shower, I had an encounter with Demon. But before that, I went to look in the mirror and saw that my whole body was black except for two gleaming red eyes, white fangs and blood covering my hands and teeth … I looked so evil." I turned away from my bros and looked at the mural I had painted on the wall of the New York City skyline. Patiently, my brothers waited for me to continue. "My form seemed to be coming out of the mirror and out of panic I kinda, sorta punched and cracked the mirror," Donnie, concerned, went to look at my hand. "But I'm fine." I continued, hastily. "Just after, Demon appeared but not for long. He bit me on the neck and then disappeared."

"Why didn't you tell us instead of running off to your room?" Raph stomped towards me but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just panicked. When you couldn't see it, I freaked out and thought that I was just imagining it." I explained.

"And?" Leo asked. "Is it real?" I nodded and looked down.

"How come we can't see it?" Donnie thought aloud and kind of studied me for a moment before we were interrupted.

"That's a good question, Donatello." Demon said from the corner of my room and we all turned to face it, ready to draw our weapons. Only, they weren't there, we didn't always carry them around our home.

"Demon." Raph greeted with a growl and my bros moved to fill the gap between them and me.

"Oh Raphael, as headstrong as ever." Demon continued.

"What did you do to Mikey?" Leo sternly asked and stepped in front of us.

"Oh, you mean that little wound right there." Demon teased, pointing to my neck. I hissed in pain as it seemed to burn.

"Why did you do it and why can't we see it?" Donnie asked, glaring at Demon.

"Oh the hatred in that glare Donatello. Well if you must know, you can't see it because it's spiritual. What Michelangelo sees in the mirror is what you three see him as. What you three see in the mirror is what Michelangelo actually looks like. Why don't you see for yourself?" Demon gestured towards the mirror.

We turned towards it and my bros finally got a proper look at me.

"Oh, my gosh, Mikey! You're covered in blood!" Donnie shouted as they all gaped at me.

"Demon! I'm gonna kill you!" Raph threatened and we all faced Demon again.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that Raphael. As for why I did it, I marked him." Demon said, casually while smirking at me.

"Marked? What did you mark him for?" Leo asked,

"Well, Leonardo … you'll have to find out yourself, you're a smart little turtle." Demon mocked.

"That's it!" Raph shouted and charged at Demon but just as his punch hit its target, Demon had practically dissipated away like a cloud of smoke.

0000000000

 _(Donnie's Lab)_

"Ah, Donnie. That hurts." I hissed as Donnie gently prodded my neck.

"This whole mirror thing's confusing." Raph stated while holding the mirror up for Donnie to see my injury.

"Have you tried washing off the blood?" Leo asked me. _Does he really think I haven't tried that?! Okay, calm down Mikey, you're just stressed. Leo's only trying to help._

"Yeah but it won't come off and if it touched another part of my skin then it stains that too." I said, moving Raph's hand to point the mirror at my leg and placing my hand on my skin to show them the red handprint left behind. "It keeps leaking down my plastron too although my neck's stopped bleeding."

"Perhaps we should leave to clear our heads and re-think the situation at hand." Sensei offered from the doorway.

"But we can't just up and leave and besides where would we go?" Leo answered, Raph put the mirror down.

"Well, I could ask April if we could use the farmhouse. I'm sure she'd let us." Donnie added getting out his T-phone.

"Yeah, then maybe we could get some fresh air." Raph stated. I laid back on the chair and exhausted shut my eyes.

"And I think it would help us relax and think clearer." Leo said, agreeing with Sensei.

"Mikey, you in?" Raph asked, shaking my shoulder.

"Mhm." I hummed in agreement, keeping my eyes shut.

"You know, Mikey. You're probably gonna have to stay awake from now on." Donnie informed and I groaned in frustration and pouted as I sat up and opened my eyes.

"We don't know what Demon meant when it said it marked you." Leo added. "Oh Sensei, you don't know-"

"It is alright, Leonardo. After you three left me, I meditated. I became stuck in a trance and I watched everything that happened during your encounter with Demon." Sensei cut in, saving us the need to explain.

"Alright then, I'll give April a call." Donnie stated, logging into his T-phone and April's name.

0000000000

 _(Journey to the farmhouse) – thoughts_

 _Splinter's POV_

 _I knew that I had heard of Demon before, my father had once recited an old legend similar to the description of this new enemy. However, I had been led to believe by Oroku that all of Father's stories were just that, stories._

 _I should never have left my sons, I knew that there was something wrong but I left anyway. The Daimyo only needed help in securing the battle nexus arena. At least I had gotten information about Demon from the trip._

 _Donnie's POV_

 _I've always been interested in the idea of other realms and worlds, never thought I'd learn as much about it as I have now though. We already had to deal with dimension X and the dream realm which we've been in twice, Demon and the dream beavers._

 _Although, I'm worried. What are Demon's intentions with Mikey, what will happen to him and how can we stop Demon before Mikey needs saving?_

 _Leo's POV_

 _I used to love it when Splinter recited old stories from his father to me as a kid. The others were never really interested other than sometimes Donnie and maybe Mikey. I just never believed that we would ever be affected by them. It was hard enough trying to understand that the dream realm, Splinter had told me about, was real while fighting the dream beavers._

 _Raph had always disagreed with Sensei, saying it was impossible. Mikey and Donnie, however, always enjoyed thinking of endless possibilities to do with alternate worlds. Who knew that those positive little ideas could be so wrong?_

 _Raph's POV_

 _I hate Demon! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! Demon hurt Mikey and I am so gonna make him pay! Mikey's my best friend and my little bro, no one gets away with hurting him._

 _I know I pick on him a lot but it doesn't mean I don't worry about him. All three of us make sure to keep an eye on Mikey during battles. Obviously, we're not observant enough because he still got hurt and even in our own home._

 _Mikey's POV_

 _I can't believe the lengths my family are going to for me. It was just a bite … that apparently turned me into some sort of tracker but still, it's nice to know how worried they are, even Raph, who rarely shows it._

 _I just wanna know, why me? Why did Demon mark me? I mean what makes me so special? Don't get me wrong, I would rather it be me than my bros anyway but that Demon dude must have a reason for specifically choosing me over my brothers._

0000000000

Leaning down into the shell razor, I grabbed my small box of belongings: a few comics, my sketchpad, pencils and some DVDs. Sensei had told us to pack light because we would only be here for a short amount of time.

I carried the box into the farmhouse and up to my room. I looked around the familiar room as I unpacked my items. It hadn't been long since we'd been here, having just recently stopped the Kraang invasion. So many things had happened in this place: Leo's recovery, April's mum, the Chimera and our vision quest as we prepared to head back to New York.

However, the nostalgia left me and I was left with a cold sensation running down my spine. The lights flickered and shorted out and looking around the room, I noticed that it had started to turn unnaturally dark and the shadows seemed to move. Quiet whispers filled my ears but I couldn't make out what they said. The lights shot on and I stared at the wall before me, the word 'RUN' etched upon it in what I could only assume was blood.

Panicked, I sped to the door opening and slamming it shut behind me. _Okay, Mikey, calm down, just go find your bros and Sensei. Wait no, not Sensei, he decided to take a walk, remember!_

Calming myself, I slowly moved to the stairs and made my way down them. As I reached the bottom, I saw my brothers were sat on the couch watching Crognard the Barbarian.

"Uh … guys?" I began, hesitantly.

"Yeah, Mikey." Leo replied, still facing the other way.

"Um, I think Demon sent me a message." I explained, the show immediately paused and all three of my bros turned to look at me.

"Wait, what?" Raph said as I fumbled with the wrappings around my wrist. _Why am I so shy all of a sudden? It's just my brothers, I've known them my whole life._

"Well, the lights went off in my room and when they turned back on the word 'RUN' was written on the wall in what I think was blood." I replied, working up the courage to explain. _Seriously, what is up with me? I'm not usually shy with, well, anybody._

"Shall we go see it then?" Donnie offered, obviously intending to study it.

"Yeah, sure." I agreed and my bros stood up and began to follow me.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I realised my brothers hadn't moved. "Are you coming, dudes?" I asked.

"Mikey … we can't move." Leo stated and I turned around to face them.

"What do you mean you can't move?" I said, beginning to panic again.

"It means, Michelangelo, that I have rendered them useless for the time being." Demon said from right beside me, jumping in surprise, I leapt in front of my bros and stood in a defensive stance. Although my nunchucks were in my room.

"Demon. What do you want with me? Why am I marked?" I demanded.

"Oh, I don't want too much." Demon answered before speeding forward, grabbing my shoulders and spinning me around to slam me into the wall next to us. "Does this hurt?" Demon asked, smirking and applying a heavy pressure to my neck and I grimaced but did not make a sound.

"Try not to fall asleep, Michelangelo." Demon advised. I glared as it faded away, leaving behind only its sinister laugh.

My senses blurred out as I thought about our situation and it wasn't until I realised Raph was shaking me that I noticed I'd been stood there for minutes.

"It's okay, little bro. we'll find a way through this." Raph comforted as he brought me into a hug. Nuzzling into his shoulder, I could only think of what was yet to come.

0000000000

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I love, love, love Raph and Mikey brotherly fluff moments, I just find them so cute. But anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please follow, favourite and review.**_

 _ **Wolfangel33 xx**_


	8. En el Reino de Los Sueños

The Evil Inside

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _I don't think it's been too long since I updated, I hope lol, but I did write this chapter 3 weeks ago but I was on holiday and couldn't update. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy._**

Chapter 8: En el Reino de Los Sueños

 _Leo's POV_

Watching Raph calm Mikey down made me think of all the rare times Raph shows this side of him. Most of them happening because of Mikey. Donnie stood next to me and I signalled to him to take Mikey out of the room. Raph turned his head towards me and I silently told him that we needed to talk.

"Come on Mikey." Donnie said as he patted Mikey on the back. "Let's go watch TV and clear our heads." Mikey stood up and followed Donnie over to the TV whilst me and Raph headed outside to the porch.

"Raph … how are we gonna do this?" I asked, worry filling my voice. I leaned on the fence, resting my head on my right hand. Raph walked over and joined me.

"I don't know." He replied. "Demon is keeping so much of this final battle a secret and we don't know what he's planning to do with Mikey." Raph sighed and leant against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Well one thing we know is that Demon's a trickster, he loves messing with people and we know for a fact that he specifically gave Mikey a nightmare just for the fun of scaring him." I answered, realising how much more powerful Demon was than us. "I think the only way we can beat him is to play his game … whatever that may be."

"What I don't get is … why us?" Raph started and I turned my head to face him. "Why is it always us?! Do we have some kind of beacon that attracts every murderous evil thing to us, for us to deal with?! Leo, how are we supposed to stop a freakin' Demon?!"

"That can't-" I began, but a load shout startled us and quickly we turned to the source.

"Guys, we have a problem!"

0000000000

 _Donnie's POV_

The TV blasts as Crognard the Barbarian plays. _When is this gonna end? When are we gonna finally be safe with nothing out there trying to kill us?_

I looked over at my younger brother who was blankly staring at the screen, obviously trying to keep his eyes open. His head suddenly drooped and I quickly lunged forward to keep him from hitting the floor, waking him up in the process.

"Come on Mikey, you did it before and I know you can do it again." I encouraged as I gently lifted Mikey back to his original position.

"I know Donnie, I'm trying." He sighed and rested his head in his hands. "But it's stronger than last time, harder to keep awake."

"We are here for you Mikey and we will help you through this." I brought my younger brother's face up so we were making eye contact. "You are not alone in this otouto."

A small smile formed on our youngest's face as I'd gotten through to him. "Thanks, Donnie."

"I'll tell you what, why don't we watch a movie. You can pick and I'll also go and get Leo and Raph, it'd be like we were five again having sleepovers in our makeshift forts." I offered, smiling and standing up after receiving an energetic nod from my younger brother.

"Now what film do you want to watch?" I asked, Mikey was sitting straight up in his seat now.

"Ooh, ooh, The Avengers! We haven't seen that in ages." He answered practically bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Okay, let me go see if we have it." I walked over to the other side of the room to the bookshelf that was ironically filled with films. As I looked through I realised that we didn't bring The Avengers with us.

"Hey, Mike? We didn't bring The Avengers, what about Iron Man?" No answer. "Mike …?"

I turned to see Mikey slumped against the couch having passed out. I rushed towards him shouting his name as I did so.

"Mikey? Mikey! Come one! Wake up!" I pleaded as I shook him over and over again. _He's not waking up! I can't wake him up!_

"Guys, we have a problem!" I shouted hoping Leo and Raph heard me.

I sat Mikey back in an upright position and continued to try to wake him but nothing was working. "No, no, no! Come on Mikey! You can do this."

I heard Raph and Leo race into the room, panic evident on their faces. I turned to face them, anxiety laced into my voice. "I can't wake him!"

0000000000

 _Raph's POV_

"Mikey!" I called out and we ran towards our youngest brothers. I gently pushed Donnie over a bit so I could join him and began to shake Mikey.

"I'm gonna kill Demon!" I threatened and as an impulse decision, I slapped Mikey across the face in a desperate attempt to wake him.

"Raph!" Leo shouted and for a brief moment I stopped and looked at Leo, expecting a lecture of some sort. He had a scowl on his face and a murderous look in his eyes. "I'll be right there beside you." He growled.

"Me too." Donnie agreed with a grimace that did not hide his panic and worry.

"I'll go get some water." Leo stated and ran to the kitchen, I turned my attention back to Mike.

"We need to wake him up now, for all we know he's already facing Demon!" Donnie exclaimed as I continued to use my best efforts to wake Mikey.

Leo raced back into the room and immediately splashed the cold water onto Mikey's face but to no avail, he remained passed out and didn't even flinch.

"Sorry Mikey," I stated. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Raph, what're you doing?" Leo asked, paranoid as I brought out my sai.

Gently, I placed the blade at the top of his arm and applied pressure. As my sai cut into his skin, a drop of blood ran down his arm.

"Raph, stop!" Donnie screamed and attempted to pull my hand away but Leo stopped him.

Suddenly, Mikey gasped and startled immediately sat forwards, awake. I quickly retracted my sai, leaving a small cut that would not scar.

0000000000

 _Mikey's POV_

My eyes shut abruptly and I lost all consciousness. A bright light startled me and I looked to be in the same room again with the light in the centre.

"Ugh, not this place!" I shouted. _I've been in this place 3 times already_. "Alright Demon, where are you?" However, there was no answer, it was completely silent. Confused, I continued to stay alert.

The floor began to rumble and I was shaken from side to side. _What is happening?!_ It stopped suddenly and a stinging sensation on my cheek replaced it.

"Did someone just slap me incredibly fast or am I imagining this?" I asked myself.

"He-o M-ch-elo, go-d t- s-e y-u ag-in." A broken up voice called to me. I looked around the room searching for the source and my eyes were drawn to the centre where the light flickered on and off.

An image, on repeat, started to appear beneath the bulb and became clearer each time it reset. Until it revealed Demon repeating the same walk towards me but glitching to his original position after 3 paces.

A wave of cold ran down me as if I'd just been splashed with water and the ground shook again. Then suddenly stopped, Demon disappeared and the light turned off.

After moments of standing in complete darkness, listening out for any signs of movement, the light reappeared. This time revealing a normal looking Demon, who had stopped glitching.

"Now that that's over." It stated. "A proper greeting is in order. Hello Michelangelo, it's good to see you again." I just scowled in return.

"Ooh, someone's in a mood. Took a while for me to connect with you before, I've never had that much trouble." It shifted its weight from side to side, as if bored. "Now to do what I came here to do." It pulled out a small dagger and aimed it towards me.

I flinched and squinted my eyes as the small blade penetrated my arm leaving a small cut with a drop of blood draining out of it.

As I looked back up at Demon, I saw confusion written clearly on its face and I understood why. Clenched in its right claw was the knife, he hadn't even thrown it yet.

The light began to flicker again and I felt light-headed.

"No!" Demon shouted, stalking towards me. "It's not possible, they shouldn't be able to do that! Y-o sh-ul-n't be a-le t- go b-a-ck!" It glitched again as it lunged towards me.

My eyes shot open and I immediately sat up. I felt someone pull me into their plastron and through all the muffled sounds, I was able to make out a strong heartbeat.

"What is going on in here?" A wise voice asked. "Is Michelangelo okay?"

I felt someone lift up my face and my dreary eyes were able to focus on the person before me. Tired, I leant into the furry hand, content for a moment.

Donnie bent down in front of me. "Mikey, what happened?"

"Um, well my head's a bit fuzzy. But I remember that I just passed out and then woke up in that room. The ground kept shaking and it felt like someone slapped me and drenched me in water." I explained, rubbing my head.

"Oh, well that was us." Leo said sheepishly and gestured to an empty glass and a puddle on the carpet.

"Yeah, we were trying everything to wake ya up." Raph added, guiltily rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh, well that explains that then." I replied, smiling.

"What else happened, Michelangelo?" Sensei asked as he sat down next to me.

"Well Demon appeared and kept glitching because it couldn't reach me. Huh, I guess I wasn't fully there yet. Oh, but when it had completely formed it greeted me and then pulled out this small knife. I thought it had thrown it at me because a small cut appeared on my arm. Just … like … that one." I continued, studying the cut on my arm.

"Oh, yeah that was me. I couldn't think of any other way to wake ya." Raph stated, lowering his head a bit. "But it worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it brought me back but Demon said it was impossible and that you guys shouldn't have been able to bring me back after me being there." I finished and looked at each one of them.

"Yeah, how did we do that?" Donnie asked and turned to the others. The sounds around me became muffled and I couldn't make out any voices, other than one.

"Michelangelo."

"Go to sleep. All of this will go away if you do and you can finally rest."

 _Sleep did sound good, I haven't had a proper night's sleep in ages. But I can't because otherwise, I'll have to fight Demon._

"You can fight me now if you prefer?" It stated and a shadow formed in the corner of the room where I was staring, revealing itself to be Demon, grinning maliciously at me.

I felt woozy and drowsy and suddenly the whole situation was funny to me. I laughed. I kept laughing. I felt someone shaking me but I kept laughing. Demon joined in the laughter and walked towards me. I closed my eyes and rubbed them, feeling even more tired than before but still chuckling away.

I opened them and saw Leo walking towards me but he looked weird. His mask was torn and his skin looked tinted. The shaking stopped and my laughter died down to a giggle.

"It's okay, Mikey. You can go to sleep now." I felt unsure, I was told not to sleep. "You are laughing, right? That means that you're happy and that the whole's situation's over." Leo now stood in front of me.

He placed his hand on my head and a chorus of voices whispered 'sleep'. My head drooped once, then twice and then black filled my vision.

A light appeared in the centre of the room and a knife stabbed into my arm.

0000000000

 _Leo's POV_

"Mikey? Mikey!" I shouted, desperately trying to get my youngest brother's attention as he stared at the corner of the room.

"I sense a cold presence." Master Splinter observed and studied the room.

"Mikey? What're you seeing? Is it Demon?" Donnie asked, but Mikey's eyes were glazed over and he wasn't responding.

He began to laugh maniacally and kept laughing. Raph started shaking him but he wouldn't stop. It was creepy and looked as though our youngest was losing his sanity. However, his laughter began to die down and he rubbed his eyes.

"Mikey, I don't know what that was about, but don't fall asleep." Donnie advised but Mikey kept giggling and staring ahead of us.

"Michelangelo, my son. Fight this, fight Demon and come back." Sensei pleaded and placed a paw on Mikey's shoulder.

Suddenly we were all pushed back, away from Mikey and onto the floor by an invisible force.

"Um, Leo?" Raph asked and as I looked to him, he pointed near Mikey. Standing there was a ghostly looking me with darker skin and a ripped mask.

"Uh, guys that's not me." I replied, the fake Leo brought his hand up and placed it on Mikey's head. Mikey smiled, his head drooped twice and then he passed out.

"No! Mikey! You need to stay awake!" I shouted but couldn't move. The fake me turned to us and morphed into Demon. It grinned and laughed.

"See ya later turtle freaks." Demon mocked and disappeared like a Cheshire cat leaving only its grin behind last.

"What do we do now?" Donnie asked as we sat up.

"We meditate." Master Splinter started. "Join Michelangelo in the dream realm and help him defeat Demon."

"But how would we find them?" Raph asked, clenching his fist.

"Using your bond as brothers and mine as a parent, we will enter Michelangelo's mind to get to the specific area he is in with Demon." Sensei explained and moved into a meditative position. "Come, my sons, sit and let us meditate to help your brother."

0000000000

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _Well there you have it, the final battle will begin soon and you'll find out the rules of the 'game' in the next chapter. BTW 'en el Reino de Los Sueños' translates from Spanish to English as 'into the dream realm'. Also, the reason why Demon showed more power than it has before was because it got bored with the amount of time it'd spent messing with Mikey; and ended up annoyed that things weren't going its way so it sped things up. -_** ** _Just to clarify, anyway please follow, favourite and review._**

 ** _Wolfangel33 xx_**


	9. Levitate my soul

The Evil Inside

 ** _Author's note_**

 ** _Starting writing this a while back but I didn't mean for it to end up being this long but oh well._** ** _J_**

Chapter 9: Levitate my soul

 _Salvador's POV_

"But General!" I shouted, he did not turn around. "Father!"

My father sighed and turned to me. "I've explained before, we cannot help them."

"But why? I get the history stuff but taking Demon afterwards is still changing history right? Why else won't we help them?" I asked, confused.

"History does not play a part in this. We won't help because we can't." He stated and, startled, I stepped back a bit.

"Why, what's stopping us? We are the highest ranking spirits in our realm, how can we not stop a lousy Soul Eater?" I replied.

"Demon takes the form of a dark mist in the mortal worlds." The general started. "However, if it is in battle, it takes a solid form that can regenerate unless it is beaten in a specific way. But, as it is in the dream realm it can easily disappear from us and we cannot catch it."

"Well then, how do we beat it?" I asked.

"We can only defeat Demon when it has been beaten by the other 'players' of its game. If it wins one of the early rounds then the soul inside the possessed body will slowly be consumed and then Demon discards the useless form. However, if it loses the final fight then it appears in the mortal world as a solid and powerless form for 2 weeks allowing us to obtain it and keep it here." My father explained as he stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder. "My son, I did not tell you this because it is something the higher, trustworthy ranks only know. Now, I think you are trustworthy and will not trade your light for darkness but the council do not. Do you understand why I didn't tell you and why you cannot repeat this?"

"Yes father, I understand." I replied and bowed to our general. _Doesn't mean I want to help any less._

0000000000

 _Leo's POV_

"Come, my sons, sit and let us meditate to help your brother." We joined our Sensei and sat upon the floor.

 _I remember Sensei telling me about entering the dream realm. About how you have to have a strong connection to the person you are searching for. I just hope our bond is strong enough to find Mikey._

My eyes shut and the search began.

0000000000

I felt something touch my arm and startled I immediately opened my eyes only to find a leaf. _A leaf? What is a leaf doing in the … house?_ Looking up, I saw I was surrounded by enormous, tall trees that towered over me. I was also sat in a pool of long grass almost up to my neck. Standing up, I noticed the sky was black yet there was still light. However, everything was a shade of grey, apart from the sparkling lilac leaves of the forest.

I remember my mission and circling on the spot saw none of the others. _I wonder where they are. Sensei said we can find each other through our bonds, maybe if I …_

"Yes!" I shouted as a small light appeared in the centre of my cupped hands. It floated upwards and glowed before slowly flying away in the opposite direction. I began to follow it.

As I walked through the forest I saw no animals there was the sound of birds chirping and singing but there weren't any in the trees. A breeze flew against me and it felt off. It felt stale as if it was fake and almost as if it was burning my skin.

In the distance I saw a lake, it looked beautiful but there was something odd about it. It was grey like the rest of the forest and there seemed to be multiple things floating on the water. When I finally got closer to the lake, I saw the objects clearer.

I felt panic rise in me as I stared at the multiple dead fish bobbing at the surface of the glistening pool, their bodies mangled and scorched. I struggled to calm myself down and I heard a small bang. Looking at my light I saw it spark and burn out, leaving a small, silver pebble to fall from its place to the ground only to blend with this world as if it was never something with a purpose.

I turned to my right and was shocked at the scenery. There before me was a mountain range, glowing pink, purple and blue. The sky was sapphire and the grass was a vibrant green and cut short. It was odd though because there seemed to be a line cutting off the grey from the light. The lake from before extended through the line but turned completely clear, the bed of the pool was a bright white and the fish within it were all different colours. One fish swam past the line and as soon as its tail glided through, the fish paused and immediately floated belly up to the surface like the rest.

"Maybe the others are on that side?" I asked myself aloud as I walked to the other side. Putting my hand out, I expected to feel a nice warm breeze and the glow of the sun but instead felt nothing … or something. I could feel pressure against my palm but there was no barrier. Nothing was there to stop me however, I couldn't push through.

I jumped suddenly as thunder clapped and huge grey clouds formed above me, as I turned I knocked the pebble that was once my guide into the lake. I heard a hiss and looking at the pebble I saw it fizz away to nothing.

"Acid." I whispered and looked up. "Acid rain!" Panicked again, I tried to reform my light but each time it sparked, burnt out and fell as a pebble. "Okay … calm. It won't work if you're not calm." I took deep breaths and tried again, this time it stayed and glowed brighter than before. "Take me to safety, fast." I ordered and the light zoomed off, quickly, I took after it.

As we ran through the forest, the trees and plants around me began to wilt and the ground started to sink in certain areas as the rain set in.

Terror coursed through me as I thought about the agonising pain I'd be in if I was caught in the storm and the light started to fade. "No, no, no! Stay light, stay!"

We took a sharp turn left where a few metres away was a wall. The light cracked and dissipated its glow, falling to the ground. "No!" I shouted. "This isn't safe, it's a damn wall!" Panicked, I tried again to make a new light but none of my attempts would take full form in my hands, all sparking before being completed.

The clouds began to circle me and defeated I fell against the wall but as I did, I heard an echo. Surprised, I looked back at the wall but there was no entrance. I walked cautiously to the other side and to my shock, there was an opening to a cave. Confused, I ran to the edge of the wall and looked at both sides. A tunnel leading somewhere but going nowhere. "Screw it!" I shouted as I remember the storm and ran into the entrance. Expecting to hit the stone, I instead fell forwards onto the ground. Quickly, I scrambled to a seated position and watched as the rain began to pour and burn the land I was once stood on.

Something rested on my left shoulder and I jumped up. Reaching for my katana, I drew it from its holster and held it at the figure's neck.

"Woah, Leo! Calm down." Raph said and I breathed a sigh of relief as I lowered my weapon.

"There you guys are." I stated. "I woke up by myself in some forest. It took ages for me to get out and I was almost caught in that acid rain."  
"We were wondering where you were." Donnie began as he and Sensei stepped forward. "We woke up just outside of the wall. When we saw you weren't there, Sensei suggested we wait in here for you."

"You must've been lead away by another spirit, Leonardo. But you are here now, let us continue." Sensei said and with that, we followed him to the light at the end of the tunnel.

0000000000

 _Mikey's POV_

I felt a heavy pressure on my wrists. My eyes opened and I examined the area. I was in some sort of cavern, there was stone all around me and drops of water fell from the ceiling leaving stalagmites to form below. I tried to move my arms but found that they were chained from my wrists to the wall holding me just slightly off the ground.

"I see you're awake."

My eyes quickly shot to a dark tunnel to my right where Demon emerged from.

"Where am I? Where are my brothers? What happened to me?" I demanded, straining against my chains as I did so.

"That's a lot of questions." Demon said and I scowled. "Since I'm in a good mood, I'll answer them. Let's see, your family have managed to make it here although one may have been disintegrated. And you were laughing because I was making you see things, plus it was fun watching the others freak out." Demon chuckled as it broke a stalagmite off the floor and began to analyse it.

"Dude, what is your problem?" I asked. "Why do you like tormenting people?!"

"Because it's fun." Demon answered, it turned and smiled at me. "It's not any different from what you do. I've seen you prank and constantly annoy your brothers. Isn't that all it was … a prank?"

"No! That's um different!" I shouted, lowering my head a bit.

"Is it?" Demon continued. "Michelangelo. Dear Michelangelo. I've been inside your head. I've seen your pranks. You pull those sort of stunts all the time."

"It's not the same thing!" I screamed again, getting more and more frustrated. _I don't do it to cause my brothers misery!_

"We are the same, that's why you were perfect for the marking." Demon stated and my eyes widened.

"What? What does that mark mean?! What do you mean?!" I was panicked now. _We are not the same! We are not the SAME!_

"Anyway, I can't do what I want to do without your brothers." It said.

"Why? What do you want to do?" I asked, focusing on lowering my anxiety.

"Because it won't be as much fun." Demon spun around and threw a sharp piece of stalagmite right at me. I flinched and braced myself for the pain but as I opened my eyes, I saw the piece embedded into the rock right next to my head. "But I'm bored now, so I think I'll start early." The chains on my wrists disappeared as Demon clapped and I fell to my knees.

"Get up." It ordered as it stood in a defensive position. Somehow my nunchucks were in their holsters but I didn't question it. Grabbing them, I stood up and prepared to right.

Demon lunged for me and, claws out, aimed to slash at me but I smirked and quickly brought my chucks up to block it. I didn't see its left hand come up before it swiped. The hit sent me falling backwards and to the floor and I brought my hand up to feel 3 large, bleeding cuts on my right cheek. I could feel the blood dripping down my face but that was the least of my worries.

"You know what?" Demon began. "I'd rather fight when you're brothers are here, it'll be much more fun." I growled and began to stand up. "Shall we make you more presentable then because I'm sure it'll be a lot more interesting to see the looks on their faces?

Suddenly chains extended from the wall, wrapping around my wrists and dragging me backwards until I was flung into the wall, leaving a strong stinging sensation down my back. Demon walked forward and ripped my kusarigama from me. It smirked, lifted its arm up and I shouted in pain as it sliced the top of my leg. My eyes widened as I realised what it meant by presentable.

I cried out as it repeated the action over and over, laughing and grinning maniacally as it did so. Before stopping suddenly and dropping my bloody weapon to the ground.

"I believe our guests will be arriving soon." It stated and walked to the other side of the cavern to lazily sit against one of the larger rocks as it waited. I hissed in pain as I moved slightly. That little session had left me with a variety of sized cuts across both my arms and legs. I looked a mess and I knew how my brothers would act when they got here. Exhausted, I allowed myself to go limp and just hang there. The movement hurt but the bliss it brought made it worth it.

"Mikey!" I heard someone shout. _Well, that little bit of peace didn't last long._ I slowly lifted my head to see my brothers and father in the entrance of the cave, staring at me in horror, before quickly running over to me.

"Stop!" I weakly shouted. "Behind you." They stopped and turned away from me.

"Hi there." Demon greeted happily, smiling politely.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Raph threatened and began to stalk forward until Leo put his arm out.

"Demon, let our brother go." Leo stated and stepped forward, katana out and in an offensive stance.

"See Michelangelo, don't they just make it more fun?" Demon acknowledged and I managed to send a dark look its way. "But anyway, even if I wanted to, he's marked. I can't reverse that."

"Why did you mark him in the first place?" Donnie asked stepping to join our brothers.

"That, my dear Donatello, I will explain momentarily. Now that you are all here, we can start the game … well … except you." Demon pointed a clawed hand at Sensei and a black substance leaked from the cracks in the ground quickly surrounding and securing our master.

"Sensei!" We shouted. "Let him go!" Leo demanded, katana, sais and naginata glistening.

"No, he can't help you. It's the rules." Demon stated, looking pretty smug.

"What rules?!" Raph ordered as he spun his sai in his hand.

"Well, the rules are: one, only people who have been possessed can fight. Two, my powers are limited for the battle. Three, the right continues until you shatter – basically, your soul is weakened but your body is fine – or until I shatter. Four, if you win, I leave you alone and end up stuck in the mortal world for 2 weeks with no powers and no harming ability. Finally, five, if I win I take your souls and as for Michelangelo … he becomes a Soul Eater like me." Demon finished, laughing at my expressions. _I would become like it?!_

"What?! Why Mikey?!" Leo shouted.

"Yeah, why our little brother?!" Raph said as both he and Donnie scowled at Demon.

"Because I marked him." Demon stated as if it was an obvious everyday thing. It was still leaning against the rock with that smug look on its face.

"But … why me?" I asked, hesitantly. "I'm glad it's not my brother but why specifically me?"

"As I already told you, Michelangelo, we're the same, we-" Demon paused as I cut in.

"We are the same!" I shouted, sick of hearing that phrase. "We are not! I don't wanna hurt people! I don't wanna cause misery to others!"

"But Michelangelo, your personality is the perfect template for a Soul Eater. You'll get used to it in time but you're mischievous and like to prank and annoy others which makes you the best choice." Demon reasoned, grinning.

"I don't care! I don't want to become more like you than I already am!" I retorted.

"So you admit it." Demon teased.

"I admit that my actions are similar but not my intentions." I stated, still trying to get comfortable as I moved in my chains.

"No, no Michelangelo." Demon began. "You have a potential for darkness within you. I know about the dream."

"What?! You know? How?" I shouted. _How does it know about the dream?! Does that meant it was real?!_

"What dream?" Leo asked and turned slightly towards me.

"Well-" Demon began.

"No! Shut up! Don't tell them!" I shouted as I struggled and pulled against my chains.

"Michelangelo here wanted to keep-"

"No! Shut up!" I screamed and pulling forwards I snapped my chains. As I fell to the floor, I immediately scrambled backwards once I had caught sight of the golden light radiating from me. But my panic turned to humour as I looked up and saw the look on Demon's face. I laughed and clutched my stomach, however, I didn't notice the light slowly darkening.

"But … what … how?!" Demon shouted and still chuckling I stood and slowly stalked towards it.

"Mikey?" Donnie asked but as he stepped forward to grab my arm, I sent a quick glare his way and he retracted his hand. Leo put both arms out and pushed Raph and Donnie back in line with him.

"Guys, don't touch him. Sensei told me about this. He's tapped into his chi spirit, like Demon did earlier, and the light emitting from him is pure energy." Leo explained as we made eye contact.

"That's right Leonardo, however, I wouldn't call it a light, it seems to be getting darker." I smiled and gave in to the intoxicating temptation of evil. "Demon, you threatened me and beat me with my own weapon but I have the upper hand now." I slowly raised my arm and watched as Demon began to float in the air before letting my arm go limp and allowing Demon to crash to the floor. "Now, how do you know about the dream?"

"You forget, Michelangelo, I was inside your head, I saw it." Demon said, smugly.

"Seriously, Mikey, what dream?!" Leo asked again.

"Stay out of it, Leonardo!" I shouted as I turned and glared at him. "Or I'll make you." Leo's eyes widened and he stepped back slightly with the others.

"See Michelangelo, I told you that you have the perfect personality to be a Soul Eater." My piercing stare snapped back to Demon as I growled and lifted it into the air, slamming the being into the roof of the cave.

"Stop saying that." I threatened, lowly and Demon fell back to the floor, this time landing on its feet.

"No." It smiled and laughed at me.

I felt rage build up inside and a grey mist clouded my vision.

0000000000

 _Leo's POV_

I watched in shock as Mik""ey's dark form emerged from the smoke as the orange swirled wolf. It growled as its fur darkened to black and snapped its jaws at Demon causing the shadow to jump.

"Shouldn't have angered him Demon. Mikey's pretty chill but if you strike a nerve he can have a worse temper than me." Raph taunted.

Suddenly the wolf span round and barked at us, baring its teeth and stalking forward.

"Woah, Mikey! What are you doing? It's us!" Donnie pleaded, his hands out as a sign of anti-aggression.

The wolf growled again and turned back to Demon. Charging forward, the wolf lunged and sunk its teeth into Demon's shoulder before being knocked backwards and into the rock next to it. Demon's eyes glowed a deeper red and the bite on its shoulder stayed instead of regenerating.

We heard a whimper and looked at Mikey to see him limping over to Demon.

"Mikey, let us help you." Donnie begged but a quick glare from the wolf gave him his answer.

"How are you so powerful against me? I'm a spirit you're just a mortal?!" Demon shouted angrily but you could see the panic edging onto its face as it realised there was a chance it wouldn't win.

"You said it yourself, Soul Eater." The wolf stated in a distorted, lower pitched version of Mikey's voice. "I'm just like you aren't I?"

Before Demon had the chance to respond, the dark wolf ran forwards, snarling and emitting a black glow, and pinned Demon to the ground.

"You tried to tell my family about my dream, you threatened me but that helped me see." The wolf sneered, lowering its head closer to Demon's. "We are the same." Suddenly, its jaws snapped right at Demon's chest. The being howled in pain and screeched, its thousands of voices crying out in pain before its eyes shut and it went limp.

"Wow, Mikey." Raph stared. "You killed Demon." Raph walked towards the wolf and placed his hand on its back.

The wolf, however, un-expectantly spun round and aimed to bite Raph's hand. My arm stretched out and I pulled Raph back. Mikey was limping in a circle sounding a mixture of whines, barks and growls and shaking his head.

"He's lost control." I stated. "That's why he was growling at us before, his chi spirit is misguided."

"What does that mean?" Raph asked as we backed away.

"It means that Mikey is struggling to control his emotions and recognise who he is supposed to be fighting." I explained.

"Well what're we gonna –" Donnie began but paused as a bright, white light filled the room.

0000000000

 _Mikey's POV_

 _What's going on? Did I beat Demon? Is it gone? I don't know what's happening?_

Something rested on my back and I spun round to grab it. _Danger, danger! What is that? What is it? I'm so confused, I don't know what to do._

Three blurred figures stood before me and I panicked. _They're gonna attack me. Threat! They are a threat! Wait! No! I don't know what they are. No! They could hurt me. But what if they don't? But what if they do? Ugh, why am I so panicked?!_

A blinding light filled my vision and I stopped pacing and looked at the source. Fear shot through me and I ran at the being.

"Oh, Michelangelo, what has that Soul Eater done to you?" The glowing form pitied but my speech had gone and the only sound that came out was a bark. I jumped but before I bit it, the figure placed a hand on my head and whispered 'sleep' and my vision went black.

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _For clarification, Sensei can see the battle but the substance has hardened over every part of him other than his eyes and nose. Also, you won't find out what the dream was because it links to a story that I'm writing and it's gonna be the main focus point of it. Anyway, that was the second to last chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it, please follow, favourite and review._**

 ** _Wolfangel33 xx_**


End file.
